Again!
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Due to Chris' new machine and spare chaos energy, Sonic and the gang are sent back to earth once again. But this time their children get involved. Theirs and Chris'. It is nothing they can't handle until they get turned into humans the next morning. Things just got a little more difficult.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The kids are all mine! Muahhahaha!**_

" Dad, are you sure this is gonna work?"

" Yes." Eva rolled her eyes. Suddenly a portal opened in the sky.

" W-what's going on!?" Eva exclaimed as Chris backed up.

"I think it's a portal or a time warp."

Alex looked at his sister, the word 'He's crazy!' Written all over his face. Eva covered her eyes as the air blew around.

An echidna with short white dreads, red wings, and blue-green eyes sat on an island as she placed her chin in the palm of her hand. Rocky was sitting on Angel island as she ate an apple. Things had gotten pretty boring around the place. Ever since she took over the duty of watching the master emerald, her parents had not been paying attention to her and her crush was dating someone else, specifically her bestfriend. She sighed until she saw a flash infront of her.

"Midnight?" She asked until she saw the flash was the appearance of a portal. She got into her fighting stance until she felt herself being pulled towards it. She screamed before she fell out the other side. Rocky panted and looked at the area. It was a store with a bunch of people surrounded her. Everyone then stopped and pointed at her. They began whispering things about her and she could hear what they were saying with her bat hearing. How did they know she was related to Knuckles the echidna? _**That **_she didn't understand. She started to hyperventilate as she held her chest and ran out. What were those things?

" Um.. Hello?" Rocky pulled out a katana as the non-mobian girl gasped and backed up.

" I'm- I'm sorry, I don't mean any harm. I just saw you fall out of that portal and-and I came to help you. Please don't hurt me!" She exclaimed as she covered her face. Rocky stared at her before letting down her sword a little. She scowled.

" Who are you and where am I?" She questioned. The girl looked up and gasped at the one holding her hostage. She was not human at all. Well, she had five finger and could speak english, that was a good start.

" I'm Eva Thorndike. This is Earth."

" Earth?" The bat-echidna tilted her head in confusion.

" Yes. Earth is another planet. I'm a human. What planet are you from?"

" Mobius." It then clicked it her head.

" Is that where Sonic is?" Rocky lifted up her sword again.

"Asking questions that don't concern you will only get you killed." She barked as Eva covered her face again. She peeked through her fingers to see the girl had put her sword up in the sash-like carrier over her shoulder. Eva held out a hand as she hesitantly took it.

" What are you going?" Rocky asked.

" I'm taking you to my dad. He knows Sonic and the gang."

Alex ran towards a portal that had opened above the woods. A girl braced herself as she landed in a field. She landed on her feet and stood up straight.

" Where am I?" She asked herself. She rubbed her head until Alex heard a growl behind him. He turned around to see a rabid animal he had never seen seen before in his life. He held his hand out to keep it away from him. It crouched and charged at him. Suddenly a black blur appeared and he leapt back. The thing was now on the ground, dead. He panted as he held his chest, scared for the first time in his life.

"Ah. Thank you-" His eyes widened as he saw what the person looked like. She had long black hair- well, more like quills that pointed upwards at the end. They stopped at her waist and She had strawberry red streaks on them, along with her arms, legs, and the corners of her eyes. She had white chestfur that covered her round breasts and had crimson red eyes. She had ears like a animal and her eyes were big, like something out of an anime show. She wore a uniform that practically stated she was an important person. Even though she wasn't human, she was very attractive. Suddenly someone snapped their fingers infront of his face. He looked up.

" Huh?"

" Hey, eyes up here, human." She growled. Alex was shocked at how she could speak his language. She turned around as her quills followed her movements. Her hips swung slightly as she walked with grace while he walked with swag.

" Um.. Hi, I'm Alex Thorndike from Station Square. What's your name?"

"Hellhound."

" Huh?"

" That was a hellhound that almost attacked you back there. That's the name my dad came up with for them. Don't ever wonder near them, that was a stupid move." Alex smirked. This girl was being difficult and he kinda.. liked it. He slid his hands into his pockets as he continued to follow her.

" So your not going to tell me your name?"

" Nope."

" You're not from around here, are you?"

" Nah.."

"Is there any chance you're from Mobius?" She was silent.

" Well this is earth. As my dad told me, it's going to take alot of power to get you back home."

"I know. My dad taught me alot about this place. He used to live here." Alex cocked his head in confusion.

"They don't teach you about humans at school?" She glared at him.

"No. Plus I'm homeschooled." She spat. He was taken back.

" Why?"

"Because.."

" Because what?" She only kept walking, ignoring any further questions. She then broke into a sprint and ran into the city.

" Wait! What is your name? I want to help you!" She looked at him and increased her speed. She slowed down soon and was walking down a sidewalk. She looked around and saw what station square looked like. She was impressed. It was more lively than her old planet. Humans pointed at her and whispered among themselves as she ignored them.

" What the-?"

" Is that Shadow?"

"Why the heck is he a girl?" Midnight didn't reply because she knew she looked like her father. She went to the park and sat down on a bench as she looked around. After a few minutes she pressed a button on her wrist-watch commmunicator.

" Midnight Rose to the freedom fighters unit." A familiar voice rang out of the watch after a few seconds.

" Midnight! When I allowed you to become a freedom fighter, I expected you to take your responsibilities seriously." It barked.

" Dad." She gasped as she covered her mouth.

"Midnight, where are you?" A deep, smooth voice asked her sternly. The tone sounded pretty angry. Unbeknowst to her, Alex had caught up to her 2 minutes ago.

"I don't know, Daddy, I was walking home when a portal opened and I was sucked in." Midnight answered certainly.

" Where from?"

" I..I..um." _**Midnight? Stuttering? This is new.**_

" I kinda went to visit Dash before I went home." _**Dash? Who is Dash? **_Alex bit his lip.

" Don't ever lie to me again, Maria. And I want you to stay away from that boy." Midnight bit her lip. Her dad always called her by her middle name when he was pissed.

" What part of the city are you?"

" At the park."

" Stay right there and don't move."

" Love you, sweetie!" She heard her mother's voice say before they were disconnected as Midnight sighed in disappointment.

" Over-protective dad, huh?" Midnight didn't have to turn around to know who he was. She had sensed him awhile ago.

" What are you? A stalker?"

" What are you? A porcupine?" He shot back as she bit her tongue to keep from punching him.

"Ah!" Dash fell inside of a pond. He swam to the surface and spat out water, shaking his head dry. He took a lilypad off of his head and sighed, getting out of the water. It was freezing cold to him as he shivered.

" Dash! Is that you?"

" What the-" The 14 year old gasped and jumped in the air.

" Skye?" He asked as he squinted at him. Skye nodded, being 13.

" Do you have any idea how we got here?" He asked as Skye's bushy tail wrapped around him and Dash said a quiet 'thank you'. They had sat down and Skye had gotten a towel from his small backpack.

" Chaos control." Skye said. Dash smiled as they exchanged glances. He loved how his bestfriend kept his answers short and simple. He was great at fixing things and knew who to cook. Skye and Dash got along well because their father's were bestfriends.

Dash and his father didn't get along well because his father hated water and Dash loved it. Dash was on the swim team at his school and track. Skye had his father's smarts and his mother's people skills. He was on the debate team and the captain of the soccer team. He was friends with everyone and didn't get bullied like his dad used to. The weird thing was that Dash was a bully sometimes, but around his friends he was cool and funny.

" Sonic? You look different." A voice said as a human pointed at the light blue hedgehog with black tipped bangs. Dash had light gray eyes and was looking him up and down strangely.

" _What_ are you?" Dash said meanly. Chris was confused and looked taken back. Skye was a cream colored fox with one tail and a single bang. They stood up.

" It's me, Chris Thorndike?"

" Chris, Sonic is actually Dash here's father. I'm his bestfriend Skye Prower." Skye said as he leaned on Dash. Chris then realised his mistake.

" Dash, Skye, I'm Christopher Thorndike. But call me Chris. I'm a _human_. Like Eggman, but I'm not evil. Everyone here is the same." He explained as he put his hand on Dash's shoulder. They stared at him.

" Oh, where are my manners. Come inside before you catch a cold, you're still wet." He said as he ran towards his house. Dash looked at Skye who nodded, They ran towards the house. They jumped the automatic fence and followed Chris. Skye went inside and took off his coat. Dash did the same and was about to continue inside until he was stopped.

" Mr. Hedgehog, you should know the rules about not having shoes inside the house." Dash scowled and took off his running shoes Tails designed for him. Skye snickered.

" Sorry, he's attached to his sneakers." Dash playfully glared at him and they turned back to the butler.

" I'm sorry, but what is your name?" Before the confused servent could reply Chris' voice interrupted.

" Ella! Grampa! Come 'mere!" He shouted. Chris came downstairs with the people he requested.

" Mr. Tanaka, this is Sonic's son Dash and Tails' son, Skye. They were transported here again." He explained as he ruffled Dash's quills. Ella gasped and squeezed Skye's cheeks as he blushed, complimenting about how cute he was. Chuck looked at them closely.

" That's amazing. You looked just like your fathers. Where are they?" The two shrugged. Then a lightbulb showed above Skye's head. Dash raised a brow and grabbed it. The light went out as he frowned and threw it out the window. Skye snapped his fingers and pulled back his sleeve to show a wrist watch. Dash sat on the couch as Ella gave him some hot chocolate.

"Skye Prower to freedom fighters HQ tower, do you read me?"

" Skye! Where are you?" A soft, sweet voice asked.

" Mom.. I'm not sure. Well, I'm not at home, that's for sure." His mother began to ask about his health as Dash contacted his dad.

" Dash, thank god you're okay. Where did you end up, I'll come get you."

" I'm at this guy named Chris' house. He claims he knows you."

" Chris Thorndyke?"

" Yeah."

" He's cool with me and the team. You can trust him."

" Dash?"

" Mom." There was a sigh on the other end.

" Are you okay, sweetie?" Dash smiled.

" Yes, mom."

" Skye, we'll be there in awhile." Tails' voice came from the watch.

" You don't have to rush, Dad, we'll be fine."

" Sonic, What did you do this time!" Dash blushed as his mother and Sonic began arguing. He face-palmed as Skye gave him a sheepish smile.

"Bye mom, dad." He hung up quickly and smiled at the people who welcomed him inside.

Midnight sighed as she laid against Alex. He ran his hands through her quills as she growled in annoyance. Why was he treating her like his own kind? Why wasn't he shunning her?

" Midnight!" Midnight jolted up and got off of the bench.

"Dad. Over here!" He was over in a flash. Midnight's dad was a exact mirror image of his daughter, except the fact that he was a male and his quills didn't go down his back like hair. They were a jagged and were long but shorter than Midnight's, bending upwards. His quills had crimson colored streaks instead of strawberry red. His muzzled was tan instead of peach. He looked only two years older than his daughter. His eyes were the color of blood and his face was emotionless but gave off a vibe that meant he was worried and beyond mad. His rubbed his temples with his two fingers, sighing.

" That's your dad? I've heard of him! Shadow the hedgehog, right?" Alex held out his hand as Shadow glared at it.

"What's it to ya?" He spat as Alex sweatdropped and dropped his hand.

" I can see where your daughter gets her personality from, sir." Alex chuckled as Shadow didn't look amused.

" Shadow!" A pink hedgehog in a blue and red jogging suit ran next to him. She hooked her arms through his.

"Sorry, babe." He murmured. They smiled at eachother, but his disappeared just as quickly as it came.

" We have to find Sonic and the others. I can sense chaos energy around here." Alex raised his hand.

" Can I come?" Shadow glowered at him as his wife shoved him.

"Don't be so mean." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, kid. But only for awhile. What's your name?"

" Alex, Alex Thorndyke." Shadow and Amy looked at eachother in pure horror.

" Shadow the hedgehog to freedom fighters HQ. Sonic, where are you?"

**Beep.**

" I'm heading to Chris' house, you?"

**Beep.**

" Same." Sonic chuckled.

**Beep.**

"Beat you there."

**Beep.**

"Don't bet on it." Dash and Skye back up as the others looked at them, confused. A black and blue flash apppeared. Skye and Dash blinked between them. Dash was tempted to say Shadow had won to tick his father off.

"It's a tie as always." Midnight said as she walked in. Dash had a love-sick expression as Skye waved a hand infront of his face.

"Dash?" Midnight giggled at his expression as Shadow glared at Dash.

"Hey! Stay away from my daughter!" He shouted as Dash snapped out of it and took a few steps back. He was practically glowing with chaos energy. Amy walked in and hugged him.

"Don't worry above him. He's a harmless old man." She rubbed his head and kissed his cheek. Shadow crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not old."

" Well, your older than Chuck-so you're old." Sonic joked as Chuck's jaw dropped.

"True that." Midnight and Dash said at the same time before smirking at eachother.

"Jinx!" They then giggled, realising that was one of their friends' names. Shadow turned and stormed out of the room. Amy was concerned as she looked after him. She pouted.

" You hurt his feelings." She whined as she glared at them. Sonic stopped laughing, turning serious.

" Shadow has feelings?" Amy threw her hammer at him and went after her husband.

"What do you mean Shadow's old? He looks not that older than you." Alex asked.

"Shadow is actually older than he looks. He just doesn't age." Said Sonic as he rubbed his red face.

"Oh."

"And it seems your kids had found ours." Sonic finished explaining. Shadow was leaning against the wall as Amy sat on a bench, holding his hand. Midnight stood far away from her parents, specifically next to Alex. Rocky sat next to Knuckles as Rouge was asleep against Knuckles.

Rocky rolled her eyes and exchanged glances with Midnight. Dash smiled at Midnight, sitting on her other side. Alex glared at him. Chris looked around and stopped at Shadow. He raised a brow.

" Shadow, I thought you were dead?" Midnight looked at her dad in shock as he shifted his weight.

" Well, you presumed incorrectly. I am the ultimate lifeform, I can not die." He said as Sonic mocked him. Shadow shot him a glare as Sonic sat down on Amy's other side, zipping his lips silently. Shadow looked back at Chris. Chris yawned.

" Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"What do you think?" Knuckles said as Shadow's look said the same thing.

"Well, your pretty famous around here, it wouldn't be too hard to get someone to room with you." Everyone gave him a blank look.

" I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I have enough room for everyone" He said as he rubbed the back of his head. Everyone split up in groups.

" Oh yeah, guys. I don't want to hear any 'noise' in the rooms if you get what I mean." Rouge and Amy blushed as Knuckles only grumbled and Shadow ignored him, shutting the door.

Amy yawned and turned over in bed again. She opened her eyes and sighed. She turned to her mate who was sleeping like a baby. She knew because he was looking less hostile than usual. She smiled and got under the covers, tucking her head under his chin. He cracked open an eye as she buried her face in his chestfur. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he shifted.

"What are you doing, Amy?" She could tell by his tone he didn't feel like doing hanky-panky. She sighed and tried to go to sleep. She was having a hard time getting comfortable.

"I'm trying to go to sleep, what does it look like?" She said grumpily as she turned her back on him and pressed herself into his body. She rolled her hips into his as his scowl turned into a sly grin.

"You're lucky I'm in the mood." He said as he pulled her petite body into his. So much for Chris' pleas.

"Rouge, your wings are in the way!"

"Quit complaining, you can sleep in the floor for all I care." She argued as she kicked him off the bed. He rubbed his head and mumbled something about agressive women. Rouge closed her eyes and curled up, falling asleep. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He watched her breath softly, looking troubled. He climbed in the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her rest on his chest. She smiled and went to sleep.

Shadow sighed and stretched. He liked the feeling of the cool air against his wet fur, panting as Amy layed on his chest.

"Now go back to sleep." He whispered as she yawned, burrying her face in his snow-splashed chest again. He frowned and stroked her quills as she snored softly, staring out the window. Now he couldn't sleep.

"Midnight, what time is it?"

"Mhmphmn."

"..Wha?" Rocky said after a few seconds. She sighed and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face tiredly. Her eyes widened as she saw her reflection.

"Ah!" Rocky screamed. She looked pretty much the same. She had blue-green eyes, peach colored skin, white hair- wait a minute, hair!?

"Midnight!" Midnight jumped up and fell out of bed, tangled in the covers.

"Rocky?" She asked as she winced. She walked into the bathroom and saw a human who liked exactly like Rocky.

"Who are you?" She exclaimed as she created a sword made out of chaos energy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Midnight, it's me, Rocky!" She had the same look as Rocky, the same clothes, and the the same voice.

"Prove it." Rocky pointed at her.

"Look at yourself!" She looked at herself and saw that she had tan colored skin and the same clothes. Her quills had turned to long curled up hair and had magenta streaks in them. She ran to the mirror and saw she had freckles, short eyelashes, and green eyes like her mother, but they had red specks in them. Her skin turned a sickly pale.

She gasped and covered her mouth. Rocky had short white hair and the same eye color. Rocky panicked when she saw her wings were gone. She spun around in a circle and didn't see them.

"Daddy!" Both of the girls screamed as they clenched their fist, which had turned a ghostly white.

"Daddy!" Shadow's eyes shot open as he heard his daughter's voice. He saw green eyes staring back into his until they both jumped back. He created a chaos spear as the pink-haired girl pulled out a hammer. His eyes widened as he studied the female. She had peach colored skin and jade green eyes that sparkled with curiousity and fear. Her short pair hair curled at the ends and she had three bangs covering her left eye. Her cheeks were a pretty pink color and her hair was tucked behind her ears.

She was wearing a short white tank top and had lacy white panties to match. Her body was petite and fragile looking, her curves having just the right hour glass figure. Her nails were a bright red and her lips were a pale pink. She blinked a few times.

"Amy?" He asked as she gasped.

"Shadow?" He embraced her as he buried his nose in her bubble colored hair. It smelled just like strawberries. This was definately his lover. He pulled away and kept his arms around her waist.

"What happened to you?"

"Look at yourself." He replied as she stared into his eyes before slowly turning around. She touched her face. He saw hisself in the mirror with no shirt on. He had the same color of tan skin and red eyes. He had jet black hair and red streaks just visible in them. He had two crimson colored bangs, one covered his right eye, that went straight to his shoulders. His hair looked spiky and pointed upwards a bit. His lower body was a whole new story. He had a 6-pack and his legs had no stripes what-so-ever.

He had on his boxers on and his package had adjusted to. Amy blushed, looking at herself again.

"Since when did I get freckles?" There were light pink freckles barely visible on her face. He shrugged.

"Since when did I get bangs?" He replied. She shrugged and looked at his muscles. She giggled.

"What?"

"I haven't noticed..those before.." She said as she pulled on her clothes. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't like to show off." He said sarcastically, pulling up his jeans.

"We have to go check on Midnight. I heard her scream for me."

"My baby." Amy gasped as she followed him down the steps. Dash sighed and threw the covers aside as he got out of bed. He shivered. Hang on, why was he cold? He wasn't wet and he had fur- He looked down and cried out.

"Ah!" He jumped up and twisted around to look at hisself. He turned pale.

"Skye!" Skye moaned as his hand felt around for the 'alarm'.

"Skye!" He shouted again.

"Shut up!" Skye groaned as he sat up. Skye was always grumpy in the mornings. He rubbed his eyes and saw Dash. He blinked.

"Dash?"

"Yes! It's me!"

"You look different."

"I know, I'm human!" He said as he pointed at hisself. Skye's vision cleared up as he stared at Dash.

"Whoa. Dude, what's going on? Is this a prank?"

"No! It happened to you, too, carrot top!" Skye looked at his reflection in his glasses. He had a orange hair and a single bang on the side of his face that was cream colored. His eyes were the color of chocolate and he had freckles covering his entire face. He stood up and twirled in a circle. He looked freaked out.

"My tail is gone." He looked like he was going to either call the police or burst into tears.

"Duh! Humans don't have tails." Skye gave him a blank look.

"I know." Unlike his father, SKye liked his tail. He used it for everything included warmth, blocking things from hitting him, and holding and picking up things.

"Well, why is it a big deal?" Skye gave him a death glare as he looked away.

"My tail is like my third arm."

"That sounds weird."

"Oh, you little-" Skye waved him off and went downstairs.

"Dad!" Dash said as he walked towards the room.

"Dad!" Skye shouted as he heard yelling behind the door.

"Guess what your dad said to me when I woke up this morning?" Sonic said as he pointed his thumb at Tails. Tails blushed.

"I didn't know it was you! Plus, you know I'm grumpy in the mornings." He explained. Skye raised a brow.

"How did this happen?" Dash asked. Tails thought.

"Well, I think it was the seperating of our nuclear sub-partonic units and particles seperating and adjusting to the ecosystem and the current environment and constructed to look like the current compound inhabitants of the environment." (most of these words I made up) Dash and Sonic gave him a blank look as Skye face-palmed.

"Does that mean that since we're on a different planet the chaos control automatically changed our species and..?" Skye nodded at Dash proudly.

"I'm so glad I'm finally rubbing off on you." He said as he hi-fived him. Shadow ran into the room his little girl shared with her bestfriend. Knuckles fell out of bed and quickly got up, running to their room.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked as Rocky looked up and paled more.

"What?" He looked down.

"What the-"

"Knuckles?" Shadow asked as he came in.

"How'd you know?!"

"Because I'm the ultimate lifeform." Shadow said sarcastically. Knuckles had red dreads and violet colored eyes. His skin color was the same and he had a cresent shaped birth mark on his face. He glared at Shadow. Tails came in.

"It's all right everyone, it's just the seperating-"

"We just changed to look like the humans to fit on the planet because of the chaos control. Nothing special." Sonic said as he walked infront of Tails. Tails pushed him out of the way and looked at everyone.

"I guess we'll return to normal after we find all the chaos emeralds." He said simply before going back to his room.

"Amy? Is that you?!" Sonic said as his jaw dropped. Amy look at him.

"What?" She asked as she looked around. He brought his jaw up from the floor.

"Damn! You look hot!" He saw as he stared at her. She blushed as she batted her eyes.

"Thanks."

"And she's mine." Shadow said protectively as he stepped infront of her, crossing his arms. Sonic stuck his tongue out and went downstairs. The others followed as Ella looked at them. She screamed and dropped her pans.

"Eek!"

"Ella, calm down, it's me, Sonic."

"I've seen this all before! You crazy fans dress up as your heroes and try to be them, but you're not fooling no one-!"

"I'm serious, I'm really Sonic!" She squinted.

"Prove it."

"See, I think it was the seperating of our nuclear sub-partonic units and particles seperating and adjusting to the ecosystem and the current environment and constructed to look like the current compound-" Tails began as Knuckles got dizzy.

"Alright, alright, I give." Chris and his kids came downstairs.

"Ella, who are they?" He said in alarm.

"Midnight?" Alex asked. She nodded as Eva gasped.

"This is amazing! How did this happen?"

"Choas control." Shadow said simply.

"What is that?" Eva asked.

"To make a long story short, chaos emeralds are these 7 powerful gems that have tons of power and on their own can do something great and magical like teleporting, but all 7 together can create a miracle." Sonic said.

"Oooh." Chris was still confused.

"I still don't get it. But let me guess: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy and Tails." They all nodded.

"What about us?" Dash said rudely.

"And the kids." He added as he smiled.

_**o.0 What's going to happen next? I honestly don't know why I'm asking you when I know. Wait, no I don't. Until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight woke up and ran downstairs. Her mother was helping Ella cook her her favorite pancakes- strawberry with chocolate on the inside. She licked her lips and sat at the table. She noticed that Rocky and Skye were there ,too, along with Daniel and Aqua. She went and hugged the twins.

"Oh my gosh!" Aqua and her bounced up and down. They were Silver and Blaze's children. Dash reached for a strip of bacon when he suddenly jerked away.

" Ow!" The idiot had bruned his hand. Rocky rolled her eyes and glared at her crush as he reached for the food a second time. She slapped his hand as he looked hurt. He sat down at the table as Tails, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles came in. The adults started to have a conversation. Dash felt Midnight sit next to him.

" Hi, Skye." Aqua said in a seductive vioce that sounded like Rouge's. He blushed and turned his head away as she smiled.

" H-hey, Aqua." He stuttered as he covered half of his face. She slid closer to him.

" Auntie Blaze! Uncle Silver!" Midnight and Rocky went to embrace them happily. Dash made a move to hold Midnight's hand.

"Do it and I shoot you." Dash stuck his tongue out as Midnight giggled.

"Come and stop me!" Shadow started to move forward, but Sonic held him back and pointed at Dash's face.

" You're grounded!" Dash sighed and fell to his knees.

" Already? Why me?!" Dash shouted to Heaven in fake shock as Midnight laughed. Amy rolled her eyes and pushed Shadow playfully. Dash kissed Midnight's lips and ran off.

" It was worth it." He said as he took a bow. Shadow's mouth twitched as he stared after him. Amy served breakfast and grabbed Shadow's arm.

" Shadow, I have to tell you something." They went into the hallway. Midnight looked around at all her friends. Alex was in the livingroom with Shade and Eva. Dash was back downstairs after Shadow left. Dash snatched one of Aqua's pancakes. She growled and he gave a yelp as he felt ice freezing his back. He turned in circle as he tried to get it to stop. Aqua was a purple hedgehog with silver streaks in her hair. Daniel was a silver cat with his hair in a ponytail. Due to Rocky having bat hearing, she jumped out of her seat when she heard the conversation in the hallway.

" Oh my gosh!" Everyone gave her a questioning look.

"Your mom is having a baby!" She whispered as their jaws dropped.

"Again?! Seriously? She has the most kids out of all of us!" Said the one tailed fox.

" Shut up, Skye!" Midnight shouted irritatedly.

"They get busy like everytime your dad is alone with her. I know, because I've been to enough of your sleeepovers to know!" Daniel explained. Midnight blushed furiously.

" I-It's normal for a couple that are in love!" She argued.

" Not making three babies, probably going on five." Skye put in. Hunter, Shadow and Amy's only son, jumped ontop of the table.

" Well, I for one, hope it's a boy, because I get lonely with all these girls around." They glared at him.

" What about me?" Asked Skye, Daniel, and Dash asked at the same time. He pointed at them.

" You don't count because your a nerd and you don't mind your own business! And I just don't like you, Dash." Skye rolled his eyes and Dash scowled, crossing his arms. Daniel's eyes glowed blue as Hunter jumped away.

"It's a girl, dude." He laughed. Hunter gave him a blank look and took his plate. He walked away as Daniel's jaw dropped.

" Hey, that's mine!" He yelled as Hunter went into the livingroom and sat beside his other sister, Shade. Midnight noticed a note was slid under the door. She went and picked it up.

" Moooooommmm!" She called as Amy walked in.

" What, honey?" She asked. Midnight gave her the note.

" What does it say?" Dash asked with his mouth full as Shadow came in with a indifferent look on his face.

" Close your mouth, Dash." Shadow commanded as Hunter hit him on the back, making him swallow it. Hunter stood between his parents with an innocent look. Amy was confused.

" The GUN commander wants to meet with you. He heard you were back on Earth." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Not until I feel like it. I just found out about what is growing inside of your stomach, and I'm not in the mood to go on a mission." Dash chewed slowly before swallowing.

" Her."

" Excuse me?" Both of the adults said.

"It's a girl. Daniel said so." They looked confused, but both nodded. Midnight looked scared and hugged her daddy. He calmly stroked her back.

" Plus they tried to kill daddy." She added as she hugged him tighter.

" Good point." Silver and Knuckles walked over.

" Is it true?" Amy nodded.

" Danny sure knows how to ruins a surprise, doesn't he?"

" What are you going to name her?" Hunter said as he was talking with his mouth full again on purpose. Shadow glared at him and then smirked at Amy.

" Heaven." They said in unison before sharing a sweet kiss.

" That's a pretty name."

" Mommm, Dash is talking with his mouth full again." Shade complained as Hunter glared at Dash. The couple broke apart from their kiss.

" Just drop it." Shadow said as he went into the kitchen, his hand twitching.

" Yes, drop it or I'll drop you." Dash said deviously as Hunter and Shade glared at him. Shade poked her tongue out.

" Hey! That's my thing!" He exclaimed as he pointed at her. She dismissed him with her hand and walked away.


End file.
